Trop t'aimer à un prix!
by Earwen Luinil
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais du croire en ces bonnes paroles mais il l'aimait. Peut-être un peut trop et il se fit avoir!
1. Trop t'aimer à un prix (P1)

Bonsoir les amis, comment allez-vous ? Voici un modeste os dont j'ai eu l'idée hier soir (très tard) !

Je vous le mets en attendant le dernier chapitre « C'est trop tard pour t'aimer encore » qui arrivera sûrement demain soir. Aucune suite n'est écrite mais je pourrais en faire une si vous le demandez. Bonne Lecture, je vous laisse juge !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, seul l'histoire est à moi !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Cela faisait 1 mois déjà que cela c'était produit. Leur truc ensemble, la tentation qui avait franchi le pas sur la raison. Cela recommençait quelque fois quand l'envie à lui le prenait. Et malgré ça il devait faire semblant que rien ne se produisait. Bien sûr il c'était confortés dans l'idée qu'ils pouvaient rester amis, il lui avait même dit que cela ne l'embêtait pas. Qu'il aurait du mal au début mais qu'il s'y ferait. Il savait que s'il refusait cette proposition il le perdrait tout court et il ne voulait pas ça !

Mais voilà plus les jours passer, plus lui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il décida donc d'aller le confronter pour au moins savoir où ils en étaient et si un jour ils auraient une chance tous les deux.

Il se dirigea vers sa maison, toqua, n'entendit aucun bruit. Poussa la porte et elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Ce qu'il vit le glaça sur place, Derek et Braeden étaient en train de s'embrasser. Mais le pire c'était les cartons qu'il voyait autour d'eux comme s'ils déménageaient.

Son cœur s'emballa dans une course folle, c'est à moment-là que Derek et sa copine le remarquèrent. Stiles était tétanisé sur place, ses larmes coulaient déjà toutes seule, son cœur était déjà tombé en mille morceaux. Derek fit un geste vers lui mais c'était trop tard il était partit en courant. Il reprit sa jeep et fila à toute allure chez lui.

Arrivé chez lui, Stiles s'effondra dans son lit et cri toute les larmes de son corps. Façon personne ne pourrait l'entendre, il est seul à la maison pour ne pas changer.

Il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il s'était bien fait avoir par Derek, il voulait juste pouvoir baiser quand il le voulait. Il utilisait l'amour qu'il avait pour lui à son avantage et il était tombé dans le panneau de croire qu'un jour. Des foutaises…

D'un coup sa décision fut prise, il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul et pris pour je ne sais pas quoi. Il savait bien que s'il partait quelqu'un pouvait le retrouver, donc il décida d'aller à un endroit sans retour possible. Il ne manquerait à personne, son père passait tout son temps au bureau et d'autant plus maintenant qu'il était au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles, ses meilleurs amis ne lui adressaient plus vraiment la parole depuis ce soir-là funeste et Derek n'en parlons plus. Il décida quand même t'adresser à chacun un dernier texto mais avant il prépara tout.

Il prit sa boîte de médicaments, un verre d'alcool à son père et sachant que tout ça n'irai pas si vite il prit en dernier la dague chinoise qu'Allison lui avait offert un jour. Ecrivit les 4 sms.

Papa : Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais !

Scott : Je suis désolé de t'avoir pris l'amour de ta vie !

Lydia : Je suis désolé de t'avoir privé de ta meilleure amie !

Derek : A trop t'aimer, j'ai finis par te détester. Adieu Sourwolf !

Pris tous les médicaments qui restaient et les avala grâce au verre d'alcool, envoya les messages et pris sa dague et se coupa les veines. Il s'allongea sur le lit, se sentit partir, il ne ferait plus de mal à personne, il était heureux et il alla rejoindre sa mère. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il entendit une voix de femme criée et un hurlement bestial. Il ne sentait plus rien, il était Libre !

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

La review n'attend plus que vous !


	2. Trop t'aimer à un prix (P2)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié, j'ai failli ne jamais la poster. Voici le chapitre 2, suite à vos demandes de poursuivre. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres, je vais faire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Bonne lecture, je vous laisse juge!

lucie33: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Et tu avais raison sur une chose. Sinon je ne sais pas encore si cela va être un happy end ou sad end. Je verrais au fil de mon imagination et de l'histoire.

anonyme92: Merci infiniment, mon intention n'était pas de te faire pleurer. Mais cela montre que tu étais à fond dedans et cela est super. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Aria: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ce n'était le but mais cela montre que l'histoire est vivante!

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

Où se trouvait-t-il, qu'elle est ce nuage vaporeux devant lui. Une ombre furtive passe auprès de lui, il ferme les yeux et une larme en coule. Il reconnaît le parfum de sa mère disparu. A t'il réussit à partir ? Rien n'est moins sûr, sinon il n'entendrait pas ses murmures plus proches qu'il n'y paraîtrait. Un mot lui parvient, coma.

D'un coup il commence à haïr ses anciens amis d'avoir fait quelque chose, il s'en souvient comme si cela c'était produit 5 min plutôt.

**Début flash-back **

Il venait tout juste d'enfin partir, il était heureux. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, le cri d'une femme et le hurlement bestial. Il avait entendu quelques brides de mots.

-Reste avec moi Stiles…je suis désolé…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…mon frère qu'a tu fais…on n'a pas le choix…emmenons-le à !

Rien que des brides mais qu'ils lui firent encore plus mal. Il sentait qu'on lui compressait le poignet et faisait un message cardiaque puis ce fut le trou noir.

**Fin flash-back**

Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il ne sentait pas l'odeur médicamenteuse des hôpitaux. Où était-il, alors?

_Revenons un peu en arrière, lorsque tout le monde reçu son texto. _

Derek était en train de se maudire d'avoir laissé la situation s'échapper avec Stiles. Pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé 10 min plus tard ? Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il arrive à ce moment-là où ils se disaient adieu ? Un dernier baiser avant qu'elle parte, elle lui avait demandé comme un dernier souhait il n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Il savait qu'il avait fait de belles erreurs avec Stiles mais il était perdu, perdu dans ses sentiments, peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Il avait beau ressasser toutes ses pensées sombres, rien ne pouvait lui remonter le moral. Il entendit la sonnerie de son portable sonner, il espérait que ce soit Stiles. Lorsqu'il vit son prénom, il en fut soulager mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le texto. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, non cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il craignait le pire. Sachant qu'il irait plus vite en loup, il se changea et courut vers la maison de son compagnon. En espérant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard, quoi qu'soit que Stiles est fait.

Scott était avec Lydia lorsqu'ils reçurent le texto de Stiles. Ils se promenaient en ville, depuis ce soir funeste ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus une partie de même. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de Stiles mais pas parce qu'ils lui en voulaient de ce qui s'est passé mais plutôt qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Ils étaient en train de déguster une glace quand leurs potable sonnèrent simultanément. Ils les lires, se regardèrent et se mirent à courir vers la maison de Stiles. Ils ne firent pas attention à leurs glaces qui étaient tombés, ni aux piétons qu'ils bousculaient.

Le Shérif lui était dans son bureau à essayer de reclasser toutes ses anciennes affaires où il pensait que cela pouvait être lié au surnaturel. Il avait pardonné à son fils de lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps mais il ne savait plus comment lui parler. Il pensait que lorsqu'il saurait tout, toutes les barrières de leur relation seraient brisées mais un fossé les séparait encore aujourd'hui. Il pensait que si Claudia était encore là, elle saurait quoi faire. Ils ont toujours eu une relation fusionnelle tous les deux. Il était en train de poser un dossier sur la pile surnaturel quand il entendit son portable vibrer. Il regarda donc, lorsqu'il vit le nom de son fils. Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop mais l'ouvrit quand même. Ce n'est pas bon signe, si son fils lui mettait ça. Bien sûr, il pouvait lui dire Je t'aime mais les 3 premiers mots l'inquiétèrent. Et connaissant son fils et ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il était triste. Il ne se posa pas de question. Pris son portable, ses clés, dit à Parrish de prendre le relais. Pris sa voiture de fonction, mit la sirène et fila vers leur maison.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps devant la maison, Derek – Scott – Lydia et le Shérif. Ils se regardèrent et se rendirent compte que toutes les personnes dont était le plus proche Stiles étaient là. Personne ne dit un mot, la situation ne le permettait pas, ils avancèrent vers la porte mais avant qu'ils firent un pas de plus. Lydia se stoppa, les regarda avec un regard de peur et cria.

Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Ils se mirent à courir vers la chambre de Stiles, Derek en premier, Scott ensuite et le père de Stiles soutenant Lydia en dernier. Ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent d'effroi.

Stiles sur le lit, ses yeux ne brillait plus de cette lueur malicieuse. Il était comme mort, Derek lâcha un hurlement douloureux et bestial. Scott se jeta sur le corps de son meilleur ami. Et ils pleurèrent ensemble.

*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*§*

A dimanche les p'tits loups ! Une petite review ? Bizouilles


	3. Message Important!

Bonsoir les amis, je suis sincèrement désolé pour cette absence. J'ai eu des soucis personnels et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Même si je remonte un peu la pente, j'ai encore du mal. Alors je m'excuse d'avance si la suite de mes écrits n'est pas posté dans les prochains jours. Je vais essayer de vous poster bientôt la suite mes p'tits loups. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur.  
Concernant mes fanfics :  
-La confiance, ça se mérite : Je vous laisse le choix, est-ce que vous préféré que je la récrive ou vous l'aimez bien comme ça ? Et dans ce cas-là, j'écrirais la suite.  
-Trop t'aimer à un prix : La suite est en cours d'écriture, je posterais celle-ci quand j'aurais au moins 2 chapitres d'avances.  
-Elle et toi : La 2ème version, j'ai une idée assez précise, mais je préférai la finir complétement avant de vous la poster.

Je suis encore désolé pour cette absence, j'espère que vous ne m'en porterez pas préjudice.  
Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour mes fics.  
Bizouilles mes P'tits Loups !


End file.
